


Why Can't This Be Love?

by librapinof



Series: Phan Smut (Book) [13]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Based off a song, Bottom Dan Howell, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gay Dan Howell, Gay Phil Lester, Getting Together, Happy Ending, M/M, Mild Angst, Smut, Top Phil Lester, True Love, van halen song
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-03-02 00:39:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13306725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/librapinof/pseuds/librapinof
Summary: Dan moved himself so he was straddling Phil's waist, arching his back down so he could kiss Phil with all the love and passion he could muster in his body. Without even thinking about it his hips began grinding down against Phil's in time with the song, his ass rubbing on Phil's soft cock. He moaned ever so softly into Phil's mouth, wanting more and more from the boy under him, almost like he was trying to make up for the time lost when neither of them had admitted they wanted each other.~*~*~aka the fic where phil tries to listen to music to get over his feelings for dan, but accidentally connects to dan's speakers and they both realise they have feelings for each other and proceed to have hot steamy sex to  make sense of their feelings





	Why Can't This Be Love?

**Author's Note:**

> the song Phil plays is linked at the very beginning of the fic!

[The song Phil plays](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1VaEdKwXJhM)

~*~*~

Now that the "no-homo Howell" phase was gone and over, Phil's feelings for Dan had come back tenfold. He wasn't gonna lie, Dan had been a real asshole to him while he was going through everything, but those moments where he really needed the elder's help only solidified how much he loved the younger boy. The problem was there was no way Dan could ever like him back, not after all that he'd said and done and acted like during this phase.

Dan on the other hand had loved and adored Phil through all of it. He was battling his feelings while battling the demon fans that really made a point to harass him about it. It wasn't that he had anything against being gay; it was that he didn't like being called out on things he wasn't even sure about – especially when it was the same kind of bullshit he went through during all of his years in school. He'd spent a long time of his life questioning how much he really liked girls and when AmazingPhil Lester came along into his life he knew damn well he would never have eyes for anyone else ever again even if Phil never looked at him in the same light.

~*~*~

Now it was 2016, tabinof had come out and gone NYT #1 Bestseller, and then tatinof happened, and neither boy could lie to themselves, they had a difficult time keeping their hands off each other while stuck on that tour bus – especially since ray of sunshine Phil Lester was nice enough to share the bed on the bus with Dan. They flirted, they glanced, they sat a little too close for what was considered normal for two bros being bros, but it was a habit they'd picked up over the years – they were what kept each other calm under stress.

Being back home was a whole different story, having separate bedrooms honestly felt weird after all they'd done together. Countless times Phil almost got up to ask Dan to join him in his bed, but he didn't want to make Dan uncomfortable, so he would lay there in silence and hope for sleep to take him soon.

Dan also craved that affection he had with Phil while on tour. He'd grown so used to Phil's warmth against his back, the feeling of the way their spines pressed together perfectly while they faced away from each other. He would lay under his duvet every night, aching for Phil to be next to him but stopping himself from getting up to ask for him. He was so sure Phil didn't want to be with him; sharing the bed on tour was that ray of pure sunshine just being nice because 6'3" Dan didn't fit in the bunk very well. Dan knew he'd been an asshole to Phil for basically an entire year those few years back, and any feelings Phil could have had definitely had been smashed with every harsh word Dan let slip from his mouth.

It was the middle of the night a few weeks later and Phil couldn't sleep for the life of him. He'd tried everything, even went down to the kitchen to make a glass of warm milk but just couldn't sleep, so he opened the playlist Martyn had sent him. He'd told Martyn everything that he was feeling towards Dan, and along with telling him to balls up and just talk to his flatmate, his big brother had sent him a playlist of sappy 1980's love ballads that were sure to soothe his soul. He connected his phone to what he thought was his wireless speaker and settled in on the Van Halen song Why Can't This Be Love, wishing the best for his frantic feelings.

Dan, also, was awake that night – but that was nothing new. He hadn't slept for shit since they came back from the tour, his feelings for Phil growing exponentially with every passing day. He knew he needed to talk to Phil about it but his lack of confidence was holding him back. He would rather suffer in silence than have Phil reject him. While his mind was racing a million miles an hour he all of the sudden heard music filling his room, a song he'd only heard maybe once or twice before because his Dad had played it. A gentle drum crescendo into a wonderfully distorted electric guitar pulled him from his thoughts.

_Oh here it comes again_  
That funny feelin again winding me up inside   
Every time we touch   
Hey I don't know   
Just tell me where to begin cause I never ever   
Felt so much

"What the heck," Phil mumbled as he couldn't hear any music coming from his speaker. His phone said he was connected and his Spotify said it was playing but there was nothing happening. He tried turning it up – maybe he'd left the volume too low – and that's when he heard it: muffled music coming from Dan's room across the hall.

"Oh shit," Phil cursed, falling back onto his bed and dragging a pillow cover his face, knowing he'd never hear the end of this from Dan.

_No I can't recall any love at all_  
Baby this blows 'em all away   
It's got what it takes   
So tell me why can't this be love   
Straight from my heart oh tell me why   
Can't this be love

Dan was entranced by the music, knowing it had to be coming from Phil's phone since his was dead and across the room. He found himself bobbing his head gently to the beat, hearing the line "why can't this be love" coursing through his room. As it got louder he assumed Phil was doing this on purpose, and before he could stop them, tears of relief, joy, and raw emotion were flowing freely down his cheeks. He didn't even think about it as he got up off from his bed and walked the 12 steps to Phil's room, not even knocking before he opened the door. He went right into Phil's room, carrying the speaker in his hands as he moved himself to the end of Phil's bed.

_I tell myself_  
Hey only fools rush in an only time will tell   
If we stand the test of time   
All I know   
You've got to run to win an I'll be damned if   
I'll get hung up on the line

"I love you," Dan mumbled just loud enough to be heard over the music, "I have for such a long time Phil. Why  _can't_  this be love?"

_No I can't recall any love at all_  
Baby this blows 'em all away   
It's got what it takes   
So tell me why can't this be love   
Straight from my heart oh tell me why   
Can't this be love

He tossed the speaker down onto Phil's bed but he just stood there, waiting for a sign from Phil that he could get closer – both of them were extremely vulnerable in that moment and neither boy wanted to break the other.

_Tell me why can't this be love_  
Baby why can't this be love   
Got to know why can't this be love   
I wanna know why can't this be love

Phil pushed the pillow off of his face, not caring where it was falling to. He couldn't believe his ears: Dan loved him. He saw the tears trailing down Dan's face, the raw emotion, love, and admiration able to be seen behind the chocolate brown eyes he loved to look into. He opened his arms for Dan, tossing the duvet aside as he did, silently asking for the younger boy to be closer to him.

Dan took the silent invitation, nearly throwing himself into Phil as he climbed into the elder's arms. He tucked his face into Phil's neck as he snuggled himself in as close to the raven haired boy as he could. For as well as he knew Phil and the amount of things they'd done together, this was a new experience for both of them. Sure, he'd hugged Phil plenty of times before and they'd been touchy and hands on with each other, but this kind of closeness a feeling Dan never wanted to forget.

Phil could feel Dan take a long deep breath against his neck as he wrapped his arms tight around Dan's slender form. He held on tight to the younger boy like it was their last chance together. Phil was terrified Dan was going to get up and tell him he was joking and walk back into his own room and he wanted to make sure Dan couldn't get up, at least not just yet.

The song finished, the final chords ringing though the room before it started right back up, looping perfectly as they lay together on Phil's bed.

"Dan," Phil breathed softly, unsure if he could talk without his own tears finding their way out, "Dan I've wanted you for so long."

Dan's breathing hitched slightly as he heard Phil speak, almost thinking he was in a dream. There was no way AmazingPhil Lester actually wanted him.

"I've loved you since we met, but I was so sure you'd never want to be with me," Phil whispered, his voice just loud enough for Dan to pick up over the music.

"Shut up and kiss me," Dan half giggled as he pulled his head up, crashing his lips into Phil's with a fiery passion. For a first kiss it was hot and messy, teeth nearly crashing together as they kissed until they settled down, their pace now matching that of the song as they explored each other's mouths. They'd kissed others in their pasts before, sure, but this was like nothing either of them had experienced before. It was hot, it was comforting, it was full of love, admiration, and joy, Phil could feel Dan's tears wet against his cheek and he thought about how he'd been missing out on this for the last 6 years.

Dan moved himself so he was straddling Phil's waist, arching his back down so he could kiss Phil with all the love and passion he could muster in his body. Without even thinking about it his hips began grinding down against Phil's in time with the song, his ass rubbing on Phil's soft cock. He moaned ever so softly into Phil's mouth, wanting more and more from the boy under him, almost like he was trying to make up for the time lost when neither of them had admitted they wanted each other.

"Dan, Dan pause," Phil mumbled against Dan's mouth, feeling his cock start to grow hard as Dan's ass grinded against him. It wasn't that he didn't want Dan, oh god did he want Dan, he just didn't want to rush the younger boy into something he'd regret in the morning, effectively ruining all forms of relationship they had.

"Whhyyy," Dan whined back softly, pressing his forehead to Phil's softly as he pulled back from the elder, stopping any movement of his hips – finally noticing he'd been grinding down onto Phil, causing him to harden under his ass. "Oh," he said softly, his cheeks flushing a deep red as his hips gave one last little wiggle to confirm that's what he was feeling.

"Yeah," Phil answered, his own cheeks now a bright red as he looked into Dan's chocolate brown irises, noticing how the brown was almost hidden by black as the younger's eyes were blown with desire.

"I want you Phil," Dan whispered ever so softly, the blood pounding behind his ears as he was nervous for Phil to reject him.

"I want you too, Dan," Phil started softy, tilting his head to press a gentle, chaste kiss to Dan's lips, "but I don't want to push you into something you're going to regret in the morning."

"Phil," Dan started, bringing his hands up to cup Phil's cheeks, "I won't regret it. I love you, I want you - I've wanted you years. If you're comfortable with it, I am too."

Phil nodded, a smile wide across his face before he reattached his lips to Dan's, flipping them as they kissed so he was pinning Dan down onto the bed, his hands finding their way to the button on the younger's pyjama pants, pushing them along with his boxers down as far as he could reach.

Dan shivered softly as his hard cock bobbed free, the air feeling cold around him. He reached his hands up to do the same to Phil, pushing the elder's boxers down as far as he could reach, secretly elated at how Phil chose to never wear boxers under his pyjama pants.

Together they kicked their legs around for a moment, flinging their pyjama pants off of their legs as their hard cocks ground together, soft moans leaving each boys mouth as the friction they created was just enough to tease the both of them.

"Phil, please," Dan whined out ever so gently, pulling at the hem of Phil's shirt to pull it off of the elder.

"Don't worry, baby, I'm gonna take care of you," Phil cooed softly, mirroring Dan's actions to get the loose hanging shirt off of the smaller boy, tossing it to be dealt with later as he reached to his bedside table where he kept his bottle of lube.

He poured a generous amount all over his fingers, looking deep into Dan's eyes as he warmed it up.

"You sure you want this?" Phil asked ever so softly, still worried of taking advantage of the boy under him.

"Yes," Dan answered, his voice clear as he could get it to give full his full consent to Phil. He wanted nothing more than Phil to finally make love to him.

Phil nodded as he circled Dan's rim with his finger, listening to the younger's gasp as he gently pushed his finger in, taking note that Dan was surprisingly loose for not having been with anyone in years.

"Do you stretch yourself?" Phil asked with a sly smile, his other hand trailing lazy patterns around Dan's hips.

Dan nodded, biting his bottom lip. "I don't get off without something inside of me," He admitted shyly, his cheeks burning a bright crimson.

"That's pretty hot," Phil replied as he slid a second finger into Dan, scissoring them apart to prepare Dan for his larger than average cock.

"You're much bigger than my toy," Dan admitted, his voice so soft Phil almost didn't hear him, "it's so fucking hot god please fuck me Phil I want to feel you in me."

"Soon, baby. I don't want to hurt you," Phil cooed back as he slid a third finger into Dan, curling them up as he searched out that sensitive bundle of nerves deep inside of Dan. He knew he succeeded as the younger boy arched his back up off the bed, a loud gasp escaping his lips.

"More, more please," Dan begged, reaching up and making almost grabby hands at Phil.

Phil nodded with a smile, chuckling softly at the whimper that escaped Dan's lips as Phil pulled his fingers out. He rubbed the rest of the lube over his achingly hard length before he lined himself up with Dan's pink puckered hole, pushing into the boy under him ever so slowly.

Dan threw his arms around Phil's neck as he gasped out. Phil stretched him in the most delicious way and Phil was so gentle with him that the pain he expected to feel never developed. He crushed his lips against Phil's, his body igniting with pleasure as Phil bottomed out.

Phil kissed Dan back messily, using all of his self-control to push into Dan as slowly as he could. Dan was so tight around him, it took everything he had to not pound into Dan starting right then and there. His body ached with pleasure as he waited for Dan's go ahead to be able to move.

"Please, please move," Dan begged softly, throwing his head back into the pillow as all traces of discomfort left his body to be replaced with pure pleasure.

Phil obliged, starting off the bat with quite the quick pace, knowing the two of them had waited too long to draw this out any longer than they had to.

Dan's moans gurgled ever so gently as his body shifted against the mattress as Phil moved through him, his fingers holding on tight to Phil's biceps as Phil hit right onto his prostate with every thrust.

Phil, though more quiet, held tight to Dan's hips as he lost himself within Dan. His head fell back as he continued to move, the tightness in his lower abdomen building, signalling the end was drawing near as he fucked into Dan's tight, slick heat.

"Touch, please, close," Dan choked out, his hands sliding down to Phil's forearms as he held on, his own orgasm building as Phil continued to move through him.

Phil wrapped his long fingers around Dan's hard, leaking cock, stroking it in time with his thrusts. Soft grunts and moans escaped his own lips as Dan's tight hole fluttered and tightened around his cock, throwing him over the edge to his orgasm.

Dan cried out softly, overwhelmed as his Phil stroked him to the edge of his orgasm. He toppled over the edge as Phil filled him, white hot ropes coating his lower torso and Phil's hand.

The two boys rode out their highs together, not stopping until they both had milked out there orgasms. Phil smoothly and gently pulled out of Dan, mumbling a breathless "coming right back" as he ducked to the bathroom to grab a wet rag.

Dan laid out on the bed, unmoving as he tried to catch his breath to come down from the best orgasm of his life to date. He barely even registered Phil had left the room until he was back with a lukewarm damp rag that he felt being dragged along his hips and inner thighs, cleaning up the mess they had made between each other.

Once Phil cleaned Dan up, he tossed the rag towards the door for him to deal with later. He pulled the duvet back on his bed, sliding it under Dan's body before he pulled it up over the two of them. He wrapped his long body around Dan's, spooning against the younger boy as their breathing finally mellowed out.

"That was the best accident of my life," Phil whispered into Dan's ear, just loud enough to be heard over the song that was still playing from Dan's speaker which had fallen to the floor during their events.

"Accident?" Dan questioned, rolling over in Phil's arms to be face to face with the elder.

"I meant to play that song on my own speaker," Phil admitted as a light blush found its way onto his pale cheeks.

"I thought you did that on purpose to show me how you felt," Dan replied, placing both of his palms on Phil's torso, looking deep into the blue eyes he'd learned to love.

"Well, no matter how that it happened, what matters is that it did," Phil said with a smile, pulling Dan a little tighter to him, "I love you, Dan Howell."

"I love you too, Phil Lester," Dan said back with a blindingly bright smile. He tilted up to place a quick to Phil's nose as he tangled his legs with Phil's.

They laid together in bliss as the song continued to loop, neither of them sick of it yet as they listened to it play.

"So what does this make us?" Dan asked shyly, looking down to Phil's chest.

"Well, I would love it if you would officially be my boyfriend," Phil replied, bringing his hand up to Dan's chin, raising the younger boy's head so he could look into those chocolate brown eyes he'd grown to love.

"I would love to be," Dan said as he leaned up for a sweet, chaste kiss before he tucked his face into Phil's neck, knowing wherever they went from there would be the best life he could ever be living now that he was officially with the love of his life. 


End file.
